


you are in love

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, ashton isn't really mentioned it's just all about clemmings really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night he wakes<br/>Strange look on his face<br/>Pauses, then says<br/>You're my best friend<br/>And you knew what it was<br/>He is in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalie).



> So this one goes out to Kalie, she's the one who kept saying how you are in love by Taylor Swift is a clemmings song so i couldn't resist it and i had to write it. It is honestly very briefly based off it, like just small mentions because it wouldn't really fit any other way.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Luke!” Michael’s voice echoes through the wooden bathroom door, making Luke jolt back to reality. He gets so caught up in his thoughts sometimes.

“What?” he calls back, reaching for his pile of clothes on the closed toilet seat.

“Will you ever be done in there? You’ve been jerking off for about forty five minutes already, your dick is gonna fall off if you don’t let it rest!” Michael answers with a chuckle and Luke’s face heats up even though Michael can’t see him and what he said wasn’t even true.

Luke may or may not have been _taking care of himself_ earlier, but he was just taking his time in the shower now. Sometimes he starts thinking when he’s under the warm water and he completely forgets himself.

“I’m getting dressed, Michael,” Luke says harshly, rolling his eyes as he pulls his sweatpants up his long legs.

“Well, fucking hurry, I wanna cuddle!” Michael demands, more quietly now, and Luke’s heart does seven perfect flips that would win a golden medal in the Olympics.

Luke’s been very confused lately. He catches himself staring at Michael more than usual, he finds himself feeling really giddy and happy whenever he cuddles Michael or whenever Michael pays extra attention to him on stage, and mostly, he finds himself feeling jealous and grumpy whenever Michael does that with Calum or Ashton.

He’s been wanting to talk to Michael for a while now, maybe just open up to him and tell him how confused he is and ask for his advice or opinion. Michael _is_ his best friend after all. But then again, he wouldn’t want to scare him away and this is all just so new to him.

A loud bang on the door snaps Luke out of his thoughts once more and he twists the knob and opens it to be met with Michael, standing there with a funny look on his face.

“I thought you died in there,” he says with a giggle, pulling Luke forward and into his arms.

Michal sighs deeply, his breath tickling the side of Luke’s face.

“Come to bed, I’m tired.” Michael says with a tight squeeze to Luke’s sides and then drops his arms, letting Luke walk past him so he can get rid of his towel and climb into their bed.

Michael and Luke have made it a habit, sharing a bed no matter where they are in the world. It’s comforting, Michael is home to Luke. So whenever Luke feels homesick he clings to Michael’s side and doesn’t let go until he feels better. This whole ‘touring the world’ thing is very new to all of them and sometimes Luke feels like he should just drop everything and run back home. But then Michael’s there to comfort him.

And it never fails to work.

The room is almost pitch black and Luke walks into every piece of furniture there is until he manages to finally dump his wet towel on the chair and jump into bed, making Michael groan in the process.

He opens his eyes and looks up at Luke with a small smile. Somehow, even in the dark room, Michael’s eyes glow and shine.

Luke absolutely loves Michael’s eyes.

“Luke?” Michael croaks as Luke gets under the covers, shifting as close to Michael as he possibly can, inhaling his familiar scent.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna know something?”

“Sure,”

“I think you’re a nerd,”

“Okay, Mikey.”

“It’s not fun if you don’t tease back!”

“You’re a nerd too,”

“Shut up, Luke.”

“Goodnight, Mikey.” Luke shoves his face into Michael’s neck and wraps an arm around his body, pulling him closer.

“Goodnight, Lukey.”

Michael doesn’t move away and Luke sees the way Michael’s smiling at him even in the dark.

***

Luke loves home, he loves spending time with his family and his friends, the ones he doesn’t get to see every day when he travels the world with his band. It has become a usual thing by now, in the past few years. It feels to him like they’d been doing this their entire lives.

But then again, whenever they go home he barely gets to see Michael. Michael loves spending time with his parents at home and play video games in his man cave all by himself, and Luke doesn’t want to disturb, so he stays away and decides that maybe he should give him some time, he sees Luke’s stupid face all day every day, the time they get to spend at home should be for himself only.

But today, after three whole days of not being able to hug or kiss Michael, Luke decides he’s had enough and he calls Michael and _announces_ he’s coming to pick him up and they’re gonna just hang out even though it’s almost midnight, like they used to do when they were younger and thought they were cool.

Luke shows up at Michael’s when it’s ten minutes past midnight.

“Hey, babe. I’ve missed you,” Michael leans into Luke, closing the small space between them and connecting their lips together.

“Me too, Mikey, so much.” Luke murmurs against Michael’s plump, red lips. His lips are just always so nice looking, so kissable. Luke could kiss Michael forever.

“You brought me coffee?” Michael looks down and scrunches up his nose at the two steamy paper cups Luke’s holding, not even thinking about inviting Luke in instead of standing at Michael’s doorstep like the two idiots they are.

“Coffee for me, tea for you. Why do you insist on underestimating me all the time?” Luke says with a fake-offended tone, pouting at Michael who’s rolling his eyes and grinning.

“Thought you forgot,” he shrugs and pecks Luke’s lips before catching his bottom lip with his teeth and pulling on it gently, already turning Luke on without even doing anything.

“Are we ever going to go inside or are we just going to spend our night right here at your door?” Luke complains, handing Michael his tea before exaggeratedly rolling his eyes at him.

But Luke can never even pretend like that. He can’t resist it and the corners of his mouth twitch and a small smile appears on his face.

“You’re an actual idiot,” Michael chuckles and pulls Luke inside by the arm, guiding him to his fancy, self built man cave he takes so much pride of.

“I’m so glad you came over, actually. I got really bored by myself,” Michael explains as they walk into the small room and Michael immediately plops down on the black leather couch, making grabby hands at Luke, wanting him to join.

And who is Luke to refuse such an offer?

“I would have come sooner, but you usually like to spend your time home with your parents so I didn’t want to bother.” Luke says with a shrug as he sits down next to Michael, their knees bumping, making them both look up at each other and smile idiotically.

“I’ve told you a million times, you can come over whenever you want. You’re family too,” Michael reaches out and grabs Luke hand, linking their fingers together before bringing Luke’s hand up and kissing the back of it, making Luke blush.

“I love you, and so do my parents. So you can drop by whenever you want, you don’t even have to call first,” Michael talks against Luke skin, the humming sending shivers all over his body. It’s so easy for him to get lost in Michael like that.

“I-I love you too,” Luke grins down at Michael.

Michael looks up, an evil smirk Luke knows all too well spreading across his face. Michael is going to make fun of him now, that’s his ‘let’s pick on Luke’ face.

Luke secretly loves that face because Michael’s teasing is all out of fond, he knows that, but he can’t admit that to him. What’s the fun in that?

“I love it when I make you blush. You’re so stupidly cute when you’re all flustered and you start stuttering,” Michael says, his lips moving from Luke’s back of the hand to kiss up his arm.

“And then your hands get kind of shaky, I love that. So adorable,” Michael just keeps traveling up, making Luke’s whole body tingle in excitement.

“But my favorite would have to be a whole different thing, you see.” His voice just keeps getting raspier and more daring and Luke feels every word Michael says, he can literally _feel_ it on his skin and it’s driving him insane.

Michael reaches the connection between Luke’s neck and jaw, a spot Michael discovered Luke loves, a lot. And without any warning Michael closes the small distance between his lips and Luke’s skin and bites down on that one sensitive spot, making Luke cry out.

“Shh, Lukey…you’ll wake my parents,” Michael murmurs against Luke’s bruised skin, leaving small, gentle kisses all over the spot he just bit.

With that, Michael straightens up and leans down to pick up his all forgotten Xbox remote controller, unpausing the game he’s been playing before Luke arrived and just starts violently hitting the buttons, not saying one more word to the very shocked and incredibly turned on Luke.

“M-Michael?” Luke’s voice is so weak, it’s barely a whisper especially over the loud yelling sounds Michael’s game is producing.

“Yeah, babe, what is it?” Michael says smugly, not even bothering to turn his face to look at Luke. He doesn’t need to either, he knows exactly what it looks like; completely tortured and needy.

Luke rolls his eyes with a huff before crossing his arms over his chest. He knows he’s being a child, but Michael is depriving him when he’s at his lowest and he just needs Michael to touch him.

“Oh my, I am so rude!” Michael exclaims all of the sudden, pausing the game and dropping the remote in his lap before turning to look at Luke with yet another one of his ‘teasing Luke’ smiles.

Luke tilts his head to the side in confusing, waiting for Michael to go on.

“Of course you’re angry! I haven’t even offered you a remote controller, I’m in the middle of a game, but you can totally join,” Michael chirps, not dropping his pleased smirk for a second as he rambles about his game and shuffling around until he manages to dig out another remote, handing it to Luke.

“Don’t you wanna play, Lukey?” Michael waves the black piece of plastic in front of Luke’s face and Luke is so tempted to snatch it and sling it across the room and just jump Michael, but he decides to go on with Michael’s little game.

“Sure, I _soooo_ wanna play, Michael. That’s what I came here for,” Luke manages a fake grin of his own before grabbing the remote, but not turning to the TV just yet. They’re both just sitting there and staring at each other silently.

“Hm, I’ve never seen you so eager to play. You usually wanna do… _other things_ , when you’re here, with me, all alone…” Michael’s got his best seductive tone and face on, his eyes staring into Luke’s, not budging for a second and his dyed hair falling into his beautiful green eyes just a little.

And Luke is really dying to reach out and fix Michael’s hair for him and then maybe kiss him and just take him on this very couch, but he isn’t going to lose like that.

“No, not today! I am here to play,” Luke waves his remote in the air, but Michael’s eyes still don’t leave Luke’s.

“What are you doing, Luke?” Michael raises an eyebrow. He clearly did not expect Luke to cooperate in Michael’s little mind game. He’s so used to Luke giving into whatever Michael wants in two seconds, just begging for Michael to touch him or kiss him or whatnot.

Luke simply shrugs before he unpauses the game, catching Michael off guard.

They play in silence for about ten minutes before Michael pauses the game again, dropping the remote onto the couch and turning to face Luke once more.

“Let’s make this interesting, huh, Lukey?” Michael wriggles his eyebrows in a matter that would usually make Luke laugh, but Michael’s planning something and Luke is pretty sure he doesn’t really like where this is going. He doesn’t really want to admit it, but he’s really fucking terrified that Michael’s gonna deprive him for a whole week or something.

“W-what do you mean?” Luke places his own remote on the coffee table before bringing his legs up into his chest and resting his chin on top of his knees.

“We’ll start a new game. If you win, we’ll have it your way. You can take me right here on this very couch and decide when and where you wanna have sex this whole week,” Michael says, making sure to not let his eyes leave Luke’s.

Luke doesn’t know if it’s the seriousness in those beautiful green eyes, or maybe the very seductive tone, _or_ maybe it’s just the bluntness of his words that makes him audibly gulp and his jeans feel a little tighter around his trapped, needy dick.

“But, if I win, you’ll drag your cute little ass here every day until we leave and play video games with me until our thumbs fall off,” Michael’s grin only gets wider and wider as he continues and Luke is honestly so scared because that doesn’t sound like such a bad punishment, but Michael isn’t done yet.

“Which means no sex for you. _But_ I’ll still get a blowjob whenever I want because I’m the winner so I don’t need to be punished,”

Luke nearly chokes on his own air.

 “Deal?”

He knows he shouldn’t say yes, he knows Michael’s a pro at these games and he’s probably going to kick his ass and deprive him for a whole week and completely torture him, but right now he’s so turned on and he wants Michael right here right now, so he’s stupidly willing to take that chance.

“Deal.” Luke stretches his arm out for Michael to shake.

Michael looks down at Luke’s arm with an amused look, but still takes it. Before Luke gets a chance to respond, he’s being pulled in Michael’s direction and their lips are meeting with a slight clash of their teeth, and Michael’s pushing his tongue into Luke’s mouth and he’s just so overwhelmed he’s frozen for what feels like a whole hour.

But then it’s over before it barely even started and Michael is leaning back into the couch, picking up his remote and setting up a new game for them to play.

“You okay?” He asks with another smug smirk Luke just can’t wait to kiss off his stupidly beautiful face.

“Perfect,” Luke rolls his eyes, picking up his own remote.

“You?”

“More than perfect!”

Luke huffs but doesn’t say another word. Instead, he makes himself comfortable in his seat and let’s Michael finish setting up the game.

“Ready?”

“Just go already,” Luke rolls his eyes again and Michael chuckles, sending a funny look in his way before pressing play, and the game starts.

They both violently hit the colorful buttons of the remote and Luke is sure they’re going to break them and wake the entire neighborhood because they’re both screaming at each other and at their characters on the screen.

After about twenty –very long and exhausting- minutes, Michael wins. He throws both of his hands in the air with a scream of pure happiness and bliss and Luke feels like he might pass out.

“I _love_ winning!” he yells, dropping his remote on the couch cushion before getting up to his feet, jumping up and down with a stupid smile on his face.

Luke groans and crosses his arms over his chest, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

He’s so fucked.

Or rather, he so _isn’t_ , and that’s the problem.

***

_Day 1_

Luke is at Michael’s man cave door at three in the afternoon, knowing he wouldn’t be up earlier than that, and walks in without even knocking.

“Mikey?” he calls, closing the door behind him. His eyes immediately find the sleepy Michael on the black couch, his mouth slightly open, one arm covering his eyes and the other lazily resting on his tummy.

Luke kicks his shoes off and climbs onto the couch, nuzzling at Michael side before shoving his face into Michael’s neck, leaving small, soft kisses on the skin.

“Good morning,” Luke whispers into Michael’s neck and Michael flinches away a bit and giggles, but then immediately gets himself together and grunts.

“It’s probably really early why are you waking me?” Michael huffs and yawns before taking his arm off his face and wrapping it around Luke’s side, pulling him closer.

Luke loves it when Michael does that, he feels protected and safe in his arms.

“Mikey, it’s three in the afternoon. It’s not early,” Luke smiles and lifts his face up from Michael’s neck so he can look at Michael and he stares right back, squinting.

“Three?” he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and Luke giggles and nods, planting a small kiss to Michael’s forehead.

“Ugh, I gotta pee,” he groans and wriggles underneath Luke’s weight, so Luke decides to not give him a hard time and just let him get up.

“I’ll grab you something to eat from the kitchen,” Luke says, watching Michael as he stumbles his way to the bathroom, clearly still very sleepy.

“Thanks, you’re the best,” he murmurs as he locks himself in the bathroom.

Luke runs to the kitchen and gets Michael his favorite cereal and a glass of water before rushing back to the man cave, hoping he doesn’t bump into Michael’s parents because he really doesn’t want to explain that he’s actually here to convince Michael to drop the bet that says they can’t have sex for a whole week and it’s only the first day and Luke is slowly losing it.

Luke feels great! Just great…

***

_Day 2_

Luke does certainly _not_ feel great at all. He feels like he’s going to explode any second now, he just really wants Michael to fucking touch him.

He stayed over at Michael’s man cave and they slept together on the couch. When they wake up Michael forces him to play video games for two hours before he suddenly pauses the game and turns to look at Luke.

“What?” Luke furrows his eyebrows in confusing. He has no idea what’s going on but he really doesn’t like the look Michael has.

Without saying a word, Michael crawls over to where Luke’s sitting and kisses Luke, gently. He slowly pushes Luke down so he’s lying on top of him, not letting their lips fall apart for even a split second.

Michael sucks Luke’s lip ring into his mouth, making Luke moan quietly into Michael’s mouth. He lifts his hands up and tangles them in Michael’s messy bed-hair, gently pulling on it.

“Luke,” Michael tries to break the kiss, moving back so he can look down at Luke with a small smile.

“C’mon, kiss me, you can’t just stop now.” Luke’s voice is pleading and he’s trying to pull Michael down by the collar of his shirt but he isn’t giving in.

“Nah, you know what I really want right now?” he says, sitting back on his heels and looking down at Luke with another smile that doesn’t fail to scare Luke.

Luke shakes his head. “What?”

“To keep playing, I was just in the middle of kicking your pretty little ass,” Michael settles back in his seat, reaching out to get his remote.

“Michael, you can’t be serious we were-“ Luke gets cut off when Michael shoves a remote into his hands, shutting him up, his smile never dropping.

“We were finishing this game,” and before Luke gets a chance to open his mouth to respond, they’re playing again and he feels like banging his head against the wall. He’s frustrated and painfully turned on and he just wants Michael.

This week is going to be hell.

***

_Day 3_

Luke thinks that Michael decides to mercy him today and texts him saying he’s just going to spend the day with his parents, they’re taking him for lunch.

It’s not that Luke’s relieved or happy about this, he wants to hang out with Michael, he really does. But he feels like if he spends one more second this close to him he’ll burst. He feels so deprived…so fucking deprived.

***

_Day 4_

**From: Mikey**

[4:48PM] Guess what I really wanna do right now

**To: Mikey**

[5:01PM] Shut up

**From: Mikey**

[5:02PM] I haven’t even said anything yet!

**To: Mikey**

[5:06PM] I know what you’re trying to do and it isn’t gonna work

**From: Mikey**

[5:07PM] I’m totally innocent!

**From: Mikey**

[5:07PM] But I also really want you to come over and suck me off right now

**To: Mikey**

[5:08PM] I HATE YOU

**From: Mikey**

[5:09PM] C’mon!!! :-(

**To: Mikey**

[5:11PM] Absolutely not. I’m slowly dying here, Mikey :-(

**To: Mikey**

[5:11PM] Have some mercy

**From: Mikey**

[5:14PM] Fine, but tomorrow you’re coming over

**To: Mikey**

[5:20PM] Maybe…

**From: Mikey**

[5:21PM] LUKE HEMMINGS

**To: Mikey**

[5:27PM] :-)

***

_Day 5_

Somehow, Luke manages to doge the bullet and he convinces Michael that he can’t come over and give him that blowjob he really wanted because he promised Calum they’d go to the beach together and then to some stupid party he really can’t be bothered to care about. But, he’d take the party over having to sit there between Michael’s legs and be tortured.

He can’t fucking believe that Michael’s depriving him like this.

Luke wonders if Michael’s right hand hurts as much as Luke’s does.

***

The beach is boring and party is not fun at all without Michael. All Luke can think about is going back to Michael’s and even giving into him and giving him his stupid blowjob. Anything’s better than being here without him.

“Luke? Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” Calum waves his hand in front of Luke’s face, making him turn around to face him.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been so weird today, what’s up?” Calum gives him a funny look before the light changes and he keeps driving.

“Michael and I made a bet five days ago,” Luke starts, but before he gets the chance to keep talking Calum bursts out laughing, trying to keep his hands stable on the wheel.

“That could never end well, Luke, you know better.” He says and Luke rolls his eyes so hard he’s actually worried they’re about to fall out of their sockets. He’s so annoyed. And deprived. And angry. _And_ he misses Michael. He just wants to run to his house and crawl into bed with him.

And then maybe fuck him.

“What was the bet about?”

“You see, I was really turned on and-“ he gets cut off by Calum yelling ‘no’.

“I do not want to hear any nasty details!”

“It’s not nasty! He was teasing me and we ended up making a bet. He won and his prize is depriving me for a whole week,” Luke huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing his head back so it hits the headrest behind him.

“What does he get out of it, though? He’s being deprived too,” Calum furrows his eyebrows.

“He gets free blowjobs this whole week. Whenever he wants,” Luke rolls down his window and sticks his head out, breathing some of the cool night air.

“Man, you’re fucked, Luke. You clearly should not have made that bet. You knew you were going down,” Calum pulls into Luke’s driveway, switching the engine off and turning to look at Luke with a stupid smirk.

“Quite literally, if I might add,” he wriggles his eyebrows and bursts out laughing as if he just told the world’s funniest joke.

He definitely has not.

“Thanks Cal, you were a huge help!” Luke says with a groan.

“Always here, buddy!”

Luke slams the car door and drags himself into his house. Being deprived really fucking sucks. Who knew you needed sex this much?

***

_Day 6_

“Oh, how was that party?” Michael asks when the screen flashes ‘game over’ and he decides they should take a break.

“Boring,” Luke shrugs, fumbling with the waistband of his sweatpants. “Wasn’t fun without you,” he tugs on his lip ring, not looking up to meet Michael’s hypnotizing eyes.

“Awww, you missed me!” Michael lunges himself forward, falling into Luke’s arms. Literally.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I did,” he says, smiling down at Michael before dipping his head down and kissing his soft lips.

It takes about ten seconds of the kiss to get more heated. Luke is slowly pushing Michael back so he’s lying on top of him, his legs on either side of Michael’s body. One of Michael’s hands is tangled in Luke’s messy hair and the other is draped over his neck as he pulls Luke down and closer to him.

Luke bites and then licks at Michael’s bottom lip and Michael obediently opens up his mouth just a bit, but it’s enough for Luke to shove his tongue inside, not neglecting any inch of Michael’s mouth.

“I’ve really missed you last night,” Luke murmurs against Michael’s lips while he mindlessly starts moving his hips up and down Michael’s body, making his breath shake.

“I have too, it was really b-boring without you here,” Michael whispers back, arching himself up so Luke has an easier time moving against him.

They keep making out and moving against each other for a good five minutes, both of them shallowly moaning into each other’s mouths before Michael goes still, pushing Luke off by the chest.

“You’re such a sneaky bastard!” he exclaims with a chuckle and Luke is legitimately confused for a whole minute. He got so into this he completely forgot about their stupid bet.

He hates that bet.

“I-I forgot, I swear!” Luke says defensively but Michael shakes his head.

“Just one more day, Luke,” Michael says with a taunting smirk that Luke really wants to wipe off his face. So he leans down and kisses Michael again.

Luke breaks the kiss and gets up, leaving Michael confused. “What are you doing?”

“Sit up,” Luke says before dropping down to his knees, and a flash of realization sparks in Michael’s eyes. He sits up and faces Luke and Luke crawls over and sits between Michael’s knees.

“Pants off,” Luke tugs at the soft fabric and Michael nods and quickly shimmies out of his pants and boxers and Luke places himself in what feels like his natural place by now; between Michael’s legs.

“You’re so hot when you’re on your knees for me, you know that?” Michael says and Luke nearly falls over, everything is so hot right now. _Michael_ is so hot.

Luke kisses both of Michael’s thighs, sucking dark marks on them. Michael’s skin is so pale and soft it’s hard to resist.

He tries to take his time, maybe tortures Michael just a little like he always does to him, but the hand in his hair and Michael’s begging is all too much for him.

He places one hand on the base of Michael’s cock and the other on Michael’s thigh before he lowers his head down, licking gently at the head.

“Fuck,” Michael throws his head back and his grip on Luke’s hair tightens.

Luke is really determined to make Michael come so he really doesn’t even bother on teasing him. He sucks on the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth, trying to fit it completely.

“L-Luke…God, I’m honestly not going to last,” Michael says, giving his hips a small thrust into Luke’s mouth, careful not to choke him.

Luke speeds the movements of his head, bobbing himself up and down Michael’s length, the tip of it hitting the back of his neck every second thrust but he doesn’t even care. He’s so fucking turned on. Michael is moaning his name above him and is pulling on his hair and Luke is whimpering and humming around Michael’s cock and Luke feels like he might pass out.

“I-I’m gonna come, Lukey,” Michael pants, giving Luke’s hair another tug to capture his attention. Luke opens his eyes, making eye contact with Michael while humming around him.

“F-fuck, Luke!” Michael cries and before either of them gets a chance to catch up Michael is coming down Luke’s throat and he swallows, praying he isn’t going to embarrass himself and choke on it.

“That was so hot,” Michael lets out a shaky breath and Luke couldn’t agree more.

***

_Day 7_

“Don’t look so excited,” Michael rolls his eyes when Luke wakes up by his side, grinning like a morn.

“There’s still time, you’re not getting any before nightfall anyway,” Michael chuckles and Luke’s eyes go wide and he buries his face in Michael’s side, huffing into the skin.

“I need to run so errands for mom anyway, so I guess it isn’t that bad,” he talks into Michael’s skin and Michael giggles because it tickles and he’s extremely ticklish and Luke knows that.

“I’ll be waiting right here,” Michael plants a kiss to Luke’s hair before rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

***

The wait is absolutely killing Luke. He promised his mom he’d go grocery shopping with her today because her back hurts and she can’t carry the bags alone, so he’s following her like a lost child at the store, pushing the cart and listening to her ramble about how rude Luke is for not inviting Michael over for dinner once since they got home.

“Mom, Michael and I aren’t fourteen anymore. We don’t have to sit through awkward family dinners,” Luke explains when they’re just leaving the store and heading towards the car, Luke carrying all the heavy bags.

“We missed him too, though! He’s your boyfriend I think we deserve to spend some time with him too,” His mother says in that scolding tone that makes him cringe every time and he rolls his eyes.

“Mom, stop. Please,” he begs as he loads the bags into the car and climbs into the driver’s seat.

Luke is ashamed that he spends the entire ride home thinking about what he and Michael are going to do tonight when his mom is sitting right there beside him.

***

Luke texts Michael when he’s done showering, announcing that he’ll be at his place in fifteen minutes. He pulls on a pair of sweats and one of his band shirts before telling his mom he’s spending the night at Michael’s and leaving the house as quick as possible.

When he arrives at Michael’s man cave, he tries to walk in without knocking and he’s very confused when the door won’t open. Michael only locks it when Luke’s there and they’re fooling around.

“Mikey?” Luke bangs on the door. He hears footsteps and some shuffling around, and something definitely just toppled over because he hears a low ‘thud’ followed by Michael’s cursing.

“I’m coming!!” he yells and two seconds later the door opens to reveal a very pleased looking Michael. “Hey, baby,” he says before opening the door all the way.

Luke looks inside to find the entire place completely dark except for a few candles that are scattered around, giving the place a nice, cozy vibe.

“Mikey!” Luke exclaims, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest, hugging him tightly.

“I love it when you’re being romantic,” he whispers into Michael’s ear.

“I wanted it to be special, because it’s been a week and all,” Michael explains as they walk in hand in hand, Luke giving Michael’s hand a gentle squeeze followed by a smile.

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect,” Luke pulls Michael in for a kiss.

He doesn’t waste any time by pushing Michael back as they kiss, guiding their tall figures to the couch. When they reach it, Luke doesn’t stop so they can properly lay on it, he simply pushes Michael down before jumping on top of him, both of them giggling.

“Dork,” Michael mumbles, pecking Luke’s lips.

“Ass,” Luke rolls his eyes and straddles Michael’s hips, pulling his shirt over his head. “Yours too, Mister.”

Michael doesn’t protest, he quickly gets rid of his shirt, with a little help from Luke, and they’re back to kissing. It isn’t gentle or slow, it’s hot and rough, Michael scratching at Luke’s back and Luke pulling at Michael’s hair.

“I want you right now, God. I can’t believe it’s been over a week,” Luke rasps in Michael’s ear and Michael’s too far gone to even come up with something clever to say. Both of them silently get out of their pants and boxers and Luke runs off to Michael’s bathroom to get lube.

“Spread ‘em,” Michael says, climbing back onto the couch and between Luke's now-spread legs.

Ten minutes later Michael’s got three slicked fingers inside of Luke, and Luke is a moaning mess, hands gripping on the black leathered couch and eyes screwed shut as he won’t quit squirming under Michael’s touch.

“I’m ready, Mikey. God, come here, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Luke mumbles incoherently, his hands flying up to search for Michael. So Michael pulls his fingers out gently and crawls up to Luke so he can kiss him.

“I want you so bad,” Michael says into Luke’s mouth before pulling back so he can slick up his cock and line himself up.

“Okay?” Michael asks as he hovers above Luke, one hand supporting his weight by Luke’s head and the other down between their sweaty bodies, guiding his cock to Luke’s hole.

“Y-yeah, c’mon,” Luke urges and Michael doesn’t waste another second. He slowly pushes into Luke, trying to be gentle as careful as he always is with him. But Luke is so eager he pushes himself all the way down so Michael’s base hits Luke’s ass cheeks with a slapping noise and they’re both letting out shaky breaths.

“F-fuck. I’m gonna last, like, two seconds,” Luke says, one of his hands coming up to hold onto Michael’s shoulder and the other pushes a few strands of hair out of Michael’s eyes.

“You look really beautiful and super hot, by the way,” he adds, lifting himself up so he can leave a small kiss to Michael’s lips.

“I love you,” Michael breathes out and lowers his head so he can leave short kisses to Luke’s collar bones.

“I love you too,” Luke’s hand tangles itself in Michael’s damp hair. “Now please move,”

So Michael obeys. He pulls out almost completely before slamming back in, hard, making Luke arch up and moan.

“Yeah, yeah…like that, go hard, please,” Luke begs and Michael is happy to do as he’s told.

Michael thrusts into Luke’s prostate as hard and as fast as he can. Everything just feels so damn good, and Luke is moaning and whimpering uncontrollably beneath him, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes closed and nails scratching at Michael’s back.

“’m gonna come, M-Mikey,” Luke barely manages out. Everything is just too much for him, he needed Michael so badly and now he has him and he doesn’t want this to end, but it’s going to, quicker than Luke wishes.

Michael doesn’t say anything, he just gives one more hard thrust and holds himself there, and Luke just completely falls apart. He feels like he just died and gone to heaven. His hands grip tightly at Michael’s arms and he’s clenching around Michael, which sends him over the edge as well, and they’re both riding out their orgasms crying out each other’s names.

They both stay still and quiet for a couple of minutes, just getting their breathing settled before Michael pulls out of Luke, gently, and rolls over to lie on his back.

“That was amazing,” Luke says, voice completely fucked out and tired.

“Really was,” Michael searches for Luke’s hand in the dark, when he finds it he laces their fingers together.

“I love you, so much,” he whispers before bringing their joint hands up to his mouth so he can kiss Luke’s knuckles.

“I love you too, so damn much,”

Luke ends up with his face in Michael’s neck, one arm and leg draped over Michael’s body while Michael has one arm slung across Luke’s neck, holding him close as he buries his face in his hair. And they fall asleep like that, perfectly content.

***

Luke wakes up in the middle of the night, needing to use the bathroom. He slowly untangles himself from Michael, who stirs and whines, his hands automatically searching for Luke on the couch.

It makes Luke smile, how familiar they are with each other, how much they need each other.

When he’s out of the bathroom he finds Michael sitting on the couch, blinking at him.

“What are you doing up?” Luke whispers even though there’s really no need to. It just feels right, maybe because it’s night.

“Woke up and you were gone,” Michael shrugs and Luke feels a pang in his chest.

“I was in the bathroom, Mikey.” he explains, walking over to the couch and dropping down next to Michael, cuddling up to him.

“I know, don’t worry,” Michael smiles and wraps an arm around Luke.

They just sit there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Michael clears his throat.

“Lukey?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna know something?”

“Sure,” Luke says with a giggle, this is familiar.

“I think you’re a nerd,”

“Okay, Mikey.”

“It’s not fun if you don’t tease back.” Michael says, but this time it’s gentler than the first time. It’s familiar but very different altogether.

“You’re a nerd too,”

“Wanna know something else?”

“Sure,” he giggles again.

“ _You’re my best friend_.”

And to Luke’s ears everything just sounds like ‘I love you’. He knows Michael hears the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, i hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
